Hardwired (Wincest)
by SamNova
Summary: "Do you? Do you understand Sammy?" Sam inhaled deeply. "I can't understand if you don't tell me. Help me understand, big brother." **Set in season 2. ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS.**
1. Chapter 1

Hardwired

Chapter 1:

Silence surrounded the Winchesters as they progressed toward their next case. Sam sighed and leaned his head against the window. Drives had become more and more unbearable recently and he wasn't sure why. The Impala pulled in to the parking lot of the "Whispering Heart Motel." When the pair stepped outside there was a pungent odor of sweat and booze. The outside was plastered with hearts and cupids which made Dean laugh, and made Sam roll his eyes. "Of all the crappy motels we've stayed at Dean, this one has to take the cake for being the absolute crappiest." Sam told his older brother as he yanked his duffle bag from the back seat.

"I dunno Sammy, that one place in.. Montana was it? That one, was _terrible_." Dean replied as he started toward the half burnt out sign that read "chk-n" instead of "check-in." They pair was here on a couple of people involved in crimes that they claimed they didn't commit. "Hey, look." Dean said as he pointed to two little buckets on the check-in counter. Sam couldn't help but smile. One of the buckets said "lube" and the other said "condoms."

"Room please." Dean told the receptionist. "Alrighty! Queen?" She asked. "No, no. Two singles please." Dean felt an awkward lump form in his throat. He tried clearing it, and it successfully went away. The lady handed Dean the key and he handed her a hundred bucks (which is enough money for two days at this place). The lady then winked and took two condoms and lube and set them in Dean's hand. He nodded at her and turned toward the general direction the room was in.

Dean immediately discarded the stuff she gave him in the nearest garbage can. "I'll be up doing some research for a while, but you can get some sleep." The younger Winchester said as he pulled his laptop from his duffle and set it on the table. Dean was already face down on the bed when Sam looked over. "Mhm."

Sam struggled to get to sleep all night, him being able to only get an hour at most. When morning came, he was staring at the ceiling, hands folded on his stomach. Dean woke up and stretched then straightened his hair that was sticking up in several different directions. "So I was thinking, there's a diner a couple blocks from here, figured we could get breakfast there, then we could head to the police station." Sam nodded in agreement in his half-asleep state.

"Well, I'm going to take a quick shower then we'll head out." And with that, Dean stood and ventured in to the _very_ questionable bathroom.

Within a few moments Dean emerged, ready to start the day in his "FBI" suit. Sam had done the same but didn't even try to brush his hair. When Dean started out the door, he had to push Sam in order to get him to move.

Dean then thought walking to the diner would be a better idea than driving because the diner was only two blocks away. (Hopefully it might help his developing bacon cheeseburger gut.) The diner was less grungy than most of the town, and Sam really wanted it to have coffee.

The brothers get seated at a booth near the front of the diner by a window which looked out on Main Street. Quite pleasant flower baskets were hanging from street lights. "What can I get you handsome men?" A waitress, bleach blond hair, probably 22-ish asked them. "Ham and cheese omelette with has browns. Oh, and coffee. Black." Dean said. "Pancakes with wheat toast, please. Coffee for me too." Sam told her.

"Alrighty! Be right back with your food." She said as she smiled at Sam. The coffee came first, Sam drinking the first cup as quickly as possible, while Dean savored the fresh brew. When Sam was satisfied with the amount of energy he had, he started talking the case, his voice a whisper. "What are you thinking?" He asked his brother. Dean shrugged and took a sip of coffee. "Demons maybe?" "That's what I was thinking but we have to look in to things more to be sure." Sam replied.

The food arrived and all conversation ceased. Dean was chowing down on his omelette. Sam picked at his pancakes. After Dean was finished he sat waiting on Sam for what felt like hours. When the younger Winchester was happy with the amount of his pancake stack he'd eaten, Dean paid the bill and they moved on.

Dean chuckled a bit at what the waitress left on a napkin beside Sam. (Naturally, he took it before Sam could see what it was.) "Call me sometime, you're really cute. My name's Lauren, xoxo. Oh and there's lipstick at the bottom too." Dean read the note aloud while Sam struggled to get it back from his brother. "Give it back! Jerk!" "Bitch!"

**A/N: Chapter 2 will be out sometime Tuesday guys! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sam and Dean both showed the cop at the front desk their badges. "Agents Pineda and Schon. Police and autopsy reports for the Davidson, Tyler, and Johnson cases please." Dean said. Sam nodded a bit. "Sure." The cop replied as he stood and went back to check with a supervisor. A few minutes go by and the police officer returned, carrying a stack of files. Dean grabbed the stack from him. "Thanks." He said. The two leave the building and start back toward the motel.

"So, you wanna take one half and I'll take the other?" Dean asked as he handed Sam half of the large stack. Sam gladly took it and was surprised by the weight. It was only three people, he didn't know why it required so much paperwork. As they walked, he skimmed through the Tyler file. _George Tyler kills wife, Clara Tyler and claims to have no recognition of committing the murder._ "Could be witches too." Sam told Dean as they reached the motel. "I dunno Sammy." Dean said in reply. The motel key clinked against the table as Dean threw it down and took a seat. "Says here Shirley Davidson robbed then killed an owner of a gas 'n' sip and doesn't remember. Suppose that could be witches or demons. Can't rule out ghost possession though I don't know how it would be hopping around the town like this."

"We may not even have a case here, Dean." Sam said, going over another section of the Tyler file. _Penetrating skull fractures in frontal lobe, _He read. "I think we _do _have something." Dean said as he flipped through another page.

He then suddenly smiled. "You should call Lauren," He said, holding up the napkin with her phone number on it. "Poor girl's probably been waiting." Sam rolled his eyes and took the napkin. "We were at the diner like two hours ago, Dean. I don't think she's been waiting that long." Sam walked over to his bed and retrieved his phone from the nightstand. He typed the digits in and waited for her to answer. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey! Lauren, I'm Sam from the diner.." "Oh, Sam hi!" Lauren replied with clear gusto in her voice. "Could I maybe.. come over in a bit?" Sam asked her. There was a moment of silence. "Yeah! That'd be great. I get off my shift at seven. How about then?" She asked him. "Sounds great. See you then." Sam said as he scratched the back of his head. "My address is 203 Oak Lane by the way." Lauren said. He wasn't sure what he was going to gain from this but Lauren seemed like a nice enough girl.

Maybe he could finally get over Jess. "Bye." Sam was pushed away from his thoughts. "Yeah. Bye." Dean had a large smile on his face. "How'd it go?" He asked his little brother. "Okay I guess. I'm heading over there later so you can 'let the anocanda roam free'." Dean laughed and got up to get a beer. He didn't feel like telling Sam he wasn't in the mood.

...

Sam sighed and knocked on Lauren's door. The door swung open to reveal a visibly tired girl, bags under her eyes. "Hey." Sam stated simply. He was feeling a bit akward about this. "Hey Sammy! Can I call you that?" _No. _Sam thought. Instead of telling her that, he nodded his head slightly in agreement. She then gently reached for his arm and she brought him inside.

The two sat on her couch. Sam could hear faint music in the background, some '80s pop tune he can't remember the title of. "You're just so cute. I didn't actually think you were going to call.." Lauren trailed off and looked at the ground. Then, before Sam could comprehend what was happening, she was touching and feeling everywhere and Sam felt a knot form in his chest. This didn't feel right. Maybe he wasn't over Jessica after all.

...

The next morning Sam simply grabbed all of his stuff and left without waking Lauren. Before entering the hotel, he braced himself for what he might encounter. Instead he found Dean curled up in the bed. He gazed at the clock on his phone, 9:45 a.m. Sam walked over to Dean and shook him only a little to wake him. "Dean? Dean, wake up." "Hm? What?" Sam sighed and shook Dean a bit more. "I'm up Sammy. I'm up." Dean said as he slapped Sam's arms away.

"How did it go?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up on the bed. "It.. was okay.." Sam didn't really want to talk about sex with Lauren with his brother. The truth was, Sam hated it. He felt no connection with her. Sure, she was nice and sweet, but that wasn't what he wanted. That was besides the point though. Now was time to work on the case.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Have you talked to Bobby at all?" Sam asked. This case was running him ragged. He was tired and just wanted to kill the damn whatever it was already. "Yeah. He said that there's a pattern. Every killing takes place within five blocks of each other." The younger hunter gazed at the town map he had pulled up on his laptop and examined it. "So get this, looks to me like they're camped out at.. Ha, of course, an abandoned warehouse." Dean laughed at his brother's comment. "You think they'd maybe figure out somewhere else to hunker down besides warehouses, cemeteries, and asylums.." The eldest Winchester replied.

"Wait, Dean, what are we even dealing with here?" Sam asked as he began to grow more and more irritated. "Demons, Sammy." Dean said as he set his beer bottle down with a clank. "You sure?" "Positive."

...

The Winchesters arrived at the warehouse remarkably fast. (Small town, short drive.) They pulled out all the goodies. Holy Water, rock salt bullets, and a Bible. Sam kicked the door down and wondered, "Why do abandoned buildings have locks anyway?"

Then the smell hit both of their noses like a monsoon. An all too familiar metallic scent. Dean signaled left so that's the direction Sam went in. Sam stuck closely to the wall as he moved, careful not to step on any stray bolts or pieces of plywood. Dean succeeded in stepping on a wire, causing himself to trip a little, but it wasn't loud enough to alert anything that may be nearby. If Sam was around, he would've never heard the end of it.

Sam stepped up to a door with light peeking from the cracks. Slowly, ever so slowly he turned the doorknob, that wasn't locked to his surprise. He gazed through the small opening in the door and saw a man lying on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding his body. He swung open the door the rest of the way and found two more people. One hung from the wall by chains and the other was sitting slouched over in the corner, a blood splatter behind their head.

Sam ran over to the girl in chains to see if she was alive. She wasn't. He then felt something hard hit the back of his skull and he was on the ground, gripping his head in pain.

"You damn Winchesters can't leave us alone can you?" A female voice said as she grabbed Sam's hair and yanked him up so he that was looking at her. She flashed him her black eyes, then grinned evilly. Sam violently kicked and squirmed about, but to no avail. It only made her tighten her grip on Sam's scalp. "You see, all those other killings were to distract you from our real purpose, but evidently you two idiots still figured it out." She told him as she started digging around in Sam's jacket. "Ah, there's the holy water." The demon threw the container across the room and used her foot to kick away Sam's gun that was only inches away from his grasp.

Meanwhile, Dean had found nothing in the rest of the warehouse and had made his way back to the entrance. Sam wasn't at the Impala. It's in Dean's nature to go back in, guns blazing.

Sam spit blood on the demon's face and she giggled, then went over to a table full of tools and picked up a small knife. She took the knife and plunged it in to Sam's lower stomach. "Well, this has been fun but, places to go, people to kill." And she disappeared from the room. Moments later Dean came bursting in and ran to Sam's side. "Hey Sammy what happened?" Dean asked, but he didn't give Sam time to reply because he was working to hoist the younger Winchester up. "You're gonna be okay Sammy." He told his brother as he put his brother's arm around his shoulder. "You're going to be fine. Doctors are going to make you all better little brother." Sam could only respond in grumbles and groans as they made their way down the corridor. "I promise." Sam's breathing became more labored and he grew weaker as they progressed. Eventually, Sam's heavy breathing stopped all together and he fell in to a slump on the floor. Dean stopped, picked Sam up in his arms and began to carry him the rest of the way while he sang "Hey Jude."


	4. HIATUS UPDATE

Author update:

I really do apologize guys, but for now this fic is on a temporary hiatus! I have to focus and do well on my schoolwork. Again, I'm sorry.

-Sam


End file.
